gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Shepard
Hope Shepard is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Hope, created by Undercovergleek1, made her first appearance in Season 1, Episode 2 of Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' Full name: Hope Shepard Nickname: Hopey Age (must be 15-17): 15 Grade: Sophmore Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Vocal Range: Mezzo Soprano Social Status: Inbetween being a loser and being poular. Shes just well liked but not in the popular group Stereotype: Ditzy blonde Talents: Singing, dancing, designing clothes, writing stories and songs, making friends Flaws: Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, is afraid to speak up in class in case people think she is an idiot Personality: Bubbly but quiet, happy, kind, friendly, not that bright, has a big heart Description: SHoulder length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, cream colored skin, full lips, button nose, big eyes, mostly wears tank tops, mini skirts, short dresses, high heels (in other words attention grabbing clothes), has 2 piercings in each ear, wears mainly hoop earings with a small diamond earring in her ears, wears a small heart necklace, 5'5, average weight for her age Audition Song: Your Song by Elton John Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: Britney Spears, Madonna, Katy Perry, Elton John, most alternative singrs (fun., Goyte, Lana Del Ray), some rock singers/bands (AC/DC, Twisted Sister, Rolling Stones), The Beatles, Adele Background: She has lived in New York her whole life. Her parents got a divorce when she was 6 and for years she has been strung through a custody battle between them. She lives with her grandmother currently until the battle is over. She has 3 sisters, Destiny, Faith, and Lexi, but they have all been seperated, with her sisters going to random aunts and uncles. She is resentfulof her father, since he was the reason for the divorce after he slept with some random girl and got her pregnant. She wants to live with her mother, but she may be stuck with her father after he falsely said that her mother is a alchohalic. She didnt have many friends growing up, but after she became friends with the most popular girl in school, people started paying attention to her and wanted to be her friend. Despite this, she is quiet, hardly talking in front of her class until she joins glee club. Portrayer: Hayden Panittere (I think thats how you spell it) Other Information: Songs I want her to sing: Hot n Cold by Katy Perry, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls (duet with love interest), Material Girl by Madonna, Like a Virgin by Madonna, We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister (group number), Some nights by fun., Somebody That I Used To Know by Goyte, Video Games by Lana Del Ray, Giddy on Up by Laura Bell Bundy, Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, Thinking of You by Katy Perry (duet), Part of Me by Katy Perry, Everytime by Britney Spears, Lucky by Britney Spears, Who Knew by Pink, My Body by Young the Giant, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People, Benny and the Jets by Elton John, Why Am I the One by fun. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 2, Hope meets her new roomate, new student Winter Allison Delgado. After exchanging pleasantries and finding out that Winter recently moved to New York, the two find out they have a love of fashion and singing in common, Hope revealing that she enjoys designing clothes. Hope tells Winter that a Glee Club has been recently formed at La Salle Academy and the two decide to audition together, appearing to strike up a friendship. Later in the episode, Hope auditions after Matthew Ross, singing "Your Song" by Elton John. She is cheered and Mr. James Holloway calls her performance "Amazing, Hope!” Mr. Patch Princeton Evans is less enthusiastic, saying “your singing was great, but you should put more emotion in it."